Sorry Elizabeth, He's Mine
by ejo
Summary: He managed to chase away all of Ciel's fiancées except for one.


This is my first attempt to write a Kuroshitsuji fanfic, I hope you guys like this one.

-;-

**Sorry Elizabeth, He's Mine  
><strong>_written by: ejo_

-;-

Summary: He managed to chase away all of Ciel's fiancées except for one.

-;-

In the dim lighted study room, a young boy with an eye patch was reading a book. Not a speck of sunlight can be seen in the room for the curtains were heavily thick. He enjoyed spending his time, reading books and drinking tea whenever he's in his private room.

_Knock. Knock._

"Come in." The young earl said.

The door slowly opened, making creaking sounds, and it revealed a tall figure of a man. He had a slender figure, tall legs and has a dashing smile.

"Young Master," He said as he went to his side and placed his tea. "It's your tea time. Please take a rest and drink this Earl Tea that I have made along with a Blueberry Cheesecake."

The young earl closed his book and took a short sip on the cup. He has always liked Sebastian's cooking skills, since he has created different cuisines for him.

The young earl's striking blue eyes met the demon's raven-coloured ones.

"The Queen has set another marriage candidate for me," He said while fumbling with his sapphire ring, Sebastian has always noticed this particular habit of his master. "She's the daughter of the British Lord of Knights and also my distant cousin – Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford."

"I see." Sebastian muttered, trying to avoid his master's gaze.

"Sebastian," His master called. "This girl is different from the others, _treat her well_."

His Master's word echoed in his mind, he closed his eyes and knelt in front of him, "Yes, my Lord."

"You may go now." Ciel said as he reassumed his reading.

Without Sebastian knowing, Ciel formed a small, sly smile.

Before Sebastian left, he took one final gaze at his master who didn't pay attention to him while he left. Behind the study room's door, Sebastian curled his fists into a ball and _almost_ attempted to pound his fist against the wall.

He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself.

He didn't like the Queen's idea.

He didn't like Ciel's decision.

He didn't like _this_ Elizabeth.

Is she going to steal his young master away from him like what the other females did? For the past two years, he has managed to remove all of the future countesses of Ciel Phantomhive. His master has stayed single for a little while, thanks to him no doubt.

Now that another rat is attempting to steal away his beloved prey, he was confused whether to follow his master's orders or what his heart (if he ever has one) is saying to him.

His master wouldn't probably mind much if he disobeyed him just once, right?

Sorry Elizabeth, he's mine.

-;-

When the time of arrival is almost approaching, everyone in the Phantomhive household is quickly preparing the young lady's room for she will be staying for a week or so in the mansion.

"Are you finished preparing the Lady's room, Mei Rin?" Sebastian asked as he saw Mei Rin wandering around in the lounge.

"Yes!" Mei Rin said as she quickly saluted when she saw the butler coming down from the stairs.

"Good." Sebastian said as a small smile started to form in his face.

After a few hours, everyone in the Phantomhive staff, except the demon butler, has assembled themselves in front of the entrance, waiting for the arrival of _this_ Elizabeth.

Mei Rin kept pushing her circular glasses to her nose while Finny was tucking his shirt in his pants to look more presentable in front of the possible future wife of his master. Bard lighted as cigar to ease his boredom but Tanaka removed it from his sight.

When the sounds of the hoofs of the horses approached, everyone stood firm on their spot. The carriage stopped in front of them. The coachman went down from his seat and opened the door for his master.

A young blonde girl went down, her green eyes glimmered under the bright sun. Her golden hair is tied into a pigtail style which took form of a drill. She was smiling when she saw the four individuals waiting for her.

"Hello," She greeted as she flashed a smile. "My name is Elizabeth Middleford." She reached her hands out to every single one of them and gave them a vigorous handshake. Everyone except Tanaka, was quite surprised by her action. She was unlike the other ladies who entered the mansion. They were cold, snobbish and didn't even pay attention to them. _This_ Elizabeth, which the staff described, is a friendly and kind woman.

They didn't mind if she's going to be the Lady of the Phantomhive House, they have already approved of her as their mistress. And they thought, for sure, that she might change the young earl's cold attitude. She might make the Earl be more open to others – _yes, she is the one_ – they thought.

"Please follow us, Lady Elizabeth," Tanaka said. "We will show you the way."

Elizabeth gladly nodded. While walking, she kept on exclaiming how wonderful the mansion turns out to be unlike the last time she visited which was four years ago or so. Back then the current head of the Phantomhive house was Ciel's father.

When the main doors opened for her, she saw Ciel and Sebastian, standing side by side, in front of them. As soon as she saw Sebastian, she felt something different from him, he wasn't like the other workers of the Phantomhive family. She felt shivers in her spine as his cold and dark eyes met onto hers.

She slowly gulped. She felt the tension in the air, like she can only see him. He flashed a smile but she knew it wasn't a happy one, it was a cunning smile – she thought to herself. She felt that something evil will unravel inside the mansion as long as she's there.

She gulped once more. She didn't feel that he's a butler, the description of an evil mother-in-law fitted him well or perhaps a possessive lover would be better portaryal. But she knew that Ciel wouldn't succumb to that kind of relationship so she shrugged the thought off.

"Lady Elizabeth?" Mei Rin called.

Her thoughts were cut off. She flashed a bright smile and hugged Ciel tightly, causing Sebastian to be more annoyed. He didn't like that this girl is hugging his master. He felt his hands itching, he wanted to pull her away from him but he didn't dare do so for his master will see his disobedient action.

"Ciel," She said with a tone which Sebastian hated. "It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

Ciel lightly pushed Elizabeth away from him, "Lizzie please refrain from doing unnecessary actions."

Elizabeth pouted and pinched Ciel's cheeks, "Same as always."

Sebastian forced himself to be calm as he watched the entire moment. How dare she touch the master so easily just like that? It took him weeks before he can touch his young master's body since he was still traumatized with the abuse he has received. He despised the woman more.

_Cow._

He lightly tapped Elizabeth's shoulder, making the young lady turn to him.

"My Lady," He said, trying to calm himself inside his mind. "Would you kindly let go of the young master's cheek? I believe that he is in pain."

"Ah," Elizabeth exclaimed as she let go of her fiancé's reddish cheeks. She turned to Ciel once more and gave an apologetic bow. "I'm sorry."

_Now_, Sebastian thought to himself. _It's time to for you to scold this woman who doesn't know her place in your life._

"It's okay." Ciel uttered as he massaged his cheek, trying to ease the pain.

_How could he—?_

His plan didn't work, if he wasn't wearing his white gloves, he could have bitten his nails out of frustration over this engagement business.

If only his master didn't pledge loyalty to the old woman who calls herself _The Queen_, he swore to chop every piece of her body and feed it to the sharks in the depths of the ocean.

"Ciel, I really miss you."

_Wrong move, Elizabeth, wrong move._

-;-

As days have passed, Sebastian couldn't help but notice how the relationship between his young master and his fiancée started to develop deeply. He gritted his teeth in frustration. All of his plans for the past few days didn't work at all, thanks to Elizabeth's care-free personality and even the accidental interventions of Mei Rin, Bard and Finny.

It was like God, himself, protected young Elizabeth from him.

He tried doing all sort of things to annoy Elizabeth, like throwing her shoes in the nearby fountain, adding more salt to her meals, mixing her underwears with Mei Rin's. None worked – none at all.

He sat outside the garden, composing himself more. He tried to be rational but every time he sees the bloody girl, his rage vents out.

"Oh my," A voice which Sebastian hated the most. "If it isn't Sebastian."

_No duh woman_, Sebastian thought. _Stupid woman._

She saw him, sitting grumpily on the bench. She knew she shouldn't have disturbed him but she wanted to be close with him. She wanted to get to know Sebastian more.

"Sebastian," She said. "What seems to be bothering you? Tell me and I'll help you out if I can."

"Oh, there's only one thing bothering me. _You._ So can you just pack your things and never return again? It'll be a pleasure for me."

He wanted to say that – he wanted to but he couldn't.

"Nothing is bothering me, Lady Elizabeth." He said, trying to force a smile out.

Elizabeth moaned in displeasure, making Sebastian more annoyed.

"Come on, Sebby," She said while tugging his sleeves. "Do tell me!"

_Sebby_? Who does this girl think she is?

Without them knowing, a cerulean-coloured eye was watching them secretly. His fists curled into a ball. He tried to surpass his anger but he couldn't. He wasn't an expert like Sebastian. He didn't like how Elizabeth is tugging Sebastian's sleeves, if she were to tug one, it should be his – none other than his!

"Lizzie!" He called loudly. "Don't go near him ever again!"

Elizabeth never knew that Ciel could express emotions like that. It was her first time seeing Ciel becoming so angry.

"And as for you," He said while turning to Sebastian. "Don't go ever near her again, you understand?"

Sebastian bowed his head and knelt down, "Yes, my Lord."

Ciel grasped Elizabeth's arm and dragged her away from Sebastian who was still kneeling down. He didn't dare to move, he kept himself bound to the ground.

When Ciel and Elizabeth reached the hallway of the mansion, Ciel finally let go of his hold on her. His long bangs covered his eyes, he stood silent.

"Don't go near him." He said bitterly.

"...Why?" She questioned him, she reached her hands to Ciel, hoping her touch would calm him down. But the only thing she received is a painful slap from Ciel, making Elizabeth shed tears

When the young earl realized what he did, he tried to console the young lady.

"Sorry Elizabeth," He said with a tone of great sadness. "_He's mine._"

A heavy rain started to pour down. The loud drops of the rain echoed across the hallway, both of them stayed silent with the heavy air around them.

"Go." She whispered softly.

"Huh?"

"Go!" She screamed, making Ciel take a step backwards. "Go to his side! He needs you!" Elizabeth pushed Ciel towards the way to the garden.

Ciel run off, leaving Elizabeth sobbing. She experienced this kind of sadness before – when Ciel went missing. Now that she's going to lose him again, how will she cope up this time?

He went to his butler's side, without an umbrella, he was fully drenched under the pouring rain. He went back to the area where he was earlier and saw Sebastian, still kneeling down, all soak in raindrops.

When Sebastian heard the nearing light footsteps, he already knew who it belongs to without even looking up.

"Young master." He muttered as he saw Ciel panting in front of me.

"Sebastian," He called. "Don't let any woman get near to you! Don't let anyone touch you except for me. You're mine!"

His words echoed in his mind, he felt unending bliss inside of him.

"You're mine." Ciel stated once more as he cupped his butler's chin.

"I'm yours." Sebastian said with a smile – not a forced one, but one which was created from the contentment he felt.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "You must always stay by my side. _Always_."

"Is that an order?" He asked.

"No."

He smiled once again.

"Yes, my Lord."

**The End**


End file.
